The invention relates to a battery pack for an electric power tool, in particular for a hand-held power tool such as a motor chain saw, a hedge trimmer or the like, comprised of at least one battery cell arrangement with a plurality of individual battery cells that, for formation of a cell container with a predetermined total number of battery cells, are arranged upright adjacent to one another in such a way that their cell axes are approximately perpendicular to a common reference plane, wherein the battery cells are electrically conductingly contacted with one another at their ends by cell connectors.
Battery pack-operated electric power tools such as cordless screwdrivers or cordless power drills or cordless garden shears are known. They are operated by a battery pack that is secured in the housing of the power tool. On the one hand, the user requires a satisfactory power and adequate operating time; on the other hand, the electric power tool, in particular when hand-held, should not be too heavy.
Battery packs with nickel/cadmium battery cells, nickel metal hydride cells or battery cells on the basis of lithium are known. In particular battery packs on the basis of lithium cells enable a high energy density, and the high voltage that is enabled by them is advantageous.
For operating circular saws, hedge trimmers and the like, battery packs are required that have, on the one hand, a high energy density and, on the other hand, can withstand for an extended operating time the vibrations that occur in operation of the power tool.